


Bite down

by Trash



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Day three: biting, Kinktober 2017, Love Bites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: Kyle has love bites.





	Bite down

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day three: biting

Kyle has love bites. Will says so, pointing a slice of toast at him.

He brings a hand up to cover them, self consciously. “Fuck off.”

“No, really.”

Kyle gets up and goes to the toilet, peering at himself in the warped mirror. Will wasn’t taking the piss, for once. “Oh, bloody hell.”

“I have a scarf you can borrow,” Will calls from the kitchenette. 

“Fuck off, Will.”

***

Dan is proud of the love bites.

“You’re a proper arsehole,” Kyle points out, “did you know that?”

“What? I think they’re endearing.”

“Teenagers get love bites, Dan. Not adults.”

Dan laughs, “You’re not an adult.”

Kyle is wearing odd socks, Dan’s boxers, and a cat tshirt. He had cereal for his lunch. “Yeah, fair point.” He’s almost forgotten about the hickies. “My neck, though…”

Dan shrugs. “At least people know you’re getting some,” he says as if that’s reassuring. 

“Not right now I’m not.”

“It’s hotel night,” Dan says, and Kyle grins.

***

Dan has love bites. Will looks at them, then looks at Kyle, and Kyle laughs until he chokes.


End file.
